A Compromising Position
by ZahlzStar
Summary: I was going through prompts on the FakingItFanfiction page and had an idea for a fic. Basically Amy goes to surprise Karma but finds that Karma is masturbating and moaning her name etc, instead of saying anything though Amy decides to have some fun and throughout the night she does little things to "accidentally" turn Karma on. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It takes me an embarrassingly long time to realise that Karma's parent weren't home, and an even longer time to realise that Karma clearly can't hear me knocking at the door. Giving up on the knocking I reach over to the 'Welcome' sign hanging on the wall and retrieve the spare key from its hiding place. The house is oddly quiet when I enter the foyer and close the door quietly behind me, going so far as to lock it again. If I didn't already know that Karma wasn't doing anything this weekend I would have thought that she was out too. Not wanting to shatter the silence I walk carefully up the stairs and start to head towards Karma's room. By the time that I round the corner I hear a noise, it's particularly loud due to the otherwise silent house but I can clearly distinguish what it is. The sound emanating from the door in front of me is definitely moaning; Karma moaning to be exact.

"No," I whisper incredulously to myself, "She wouldn't be, would she?"

A louder moan sounds and confirms my suspicions; Karma is masturbating. I never thought I would see the day when the calm and composed Karma Ashcroft would be caught in such a compromising position.

_Oh god, I should really come back later_, I think to myself and turn around to flee the scene. Try as I might my mind wonders through the possibilities of what would happen if I walked in right now. Worst case scenario, I walk in and Karma is so utterly embarrassed that she never wants to see me again; best case scenario, I walk in and Karma is so overwhelmed with lust that she jumps me and we proceed to make sweet lady love for the next indefinite amount of hours.

_Pffft, yeah that's totally not happening; _I scoff at my thoughts and begin walking away again. The next sound that comes from the room though stops me dead. The speed in which I manage to turn around I wouldn't be surprised if someone had just yelled out 'All you can eat donut buffet'.

Alas, it was not the day for Amy Raudenfeld to blissfully feast on donuts. It was apparently though the day, in which Karma Ashcroft would moan my name in the middle of such an intimate act of self pleasure, _pffft no big deal. It's not like my best friend is masturbating to thoughts of me or anything. _

Right now I'm seriously contemplating walking in there and seeing if that best case scenario becomes reality. However, it's at that moment the evil side of my conscious comes out to play and my mind creates a devious idea.

Biting my lip to contain a devilish smile I pull out my phone and text Karma,

'_Hey Karms, surprise movie night. I'll be over in a few' _

From inside her room I hear a ding notifying that my message was received, Karma releases a frustrated noise followed by an admittedly husky sounding, "Seriously, I can't catch a break today."

I can tell the exact moment that she reads my text because seconds later I hear a string of swear words erupt from Karma, "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, god Amy you have the worst timing ever,"

I smile to myself and but hear movement; it clicks on a second later that I can't let her catch me out here just yet. With a few muttered swear words of my own I turn around and scurry down the stairs as quietly as possible and make it to the front door before long. I give it a few moments to compose myself before opening and closing the front door a little louder than necessary, as I reach the staircase once again I make a little extra noise on the way up. By the time I have given Karma adequate warning, and time to compose herself I walk up to her door and open it.

"Hey Karms, how's it going?" I ask casually when I spot her sitting at the foot of her bed looking flushed.

"Hey, yeah, I'm um good," Karma responds a little too quickly but I can tell she has no idea I was here earlier.

We start the afternoon out easily enough, watching a few episodes of the TV shows we needed to catch up on. After we have watched a decent amount of our Netflix queue I suggest a movie, Karma is still looking a little frustrated but is beginning to return to her usual happy state. It's a shame for her that I don't intend to let what happened earlier slide.

Throughout the movie Karma tries to keep a little space between us but it doesn't take me long to close the gap, it's even easier when she gets scared by every loud noise in the movie. After a particularly bad scare Karma lets out an adorable little yelp.

"Aww come here sweetie, I'll protect you from the totally clichéd but still terrifying bad guy," I say only slightly mockingly, Karma looks hesitant at first but I tap a spot on my shoulder and give her my best pout. As expected the pout works magic and she rests her head on my shoulder before snuggling into my side. Staying true to my innocent facade I slip my hand under her shirt subtly and leave it there for a while. She tenses when she feels my hand on her bare skin but doesn't object, after a little while I begin to draw patterns up and down her skin, gradually raising it higher each time. Karma's breath hitches a little as my hand brushes lightly over the bottom of her ribcage, I can see her bite her lip to restrain it but a slight whimper makes it past her lips. Continuing to run my hand up and down her waist I put on a thoughtful expression and ask in a curious voice, "Is it hotter in here than usual?"

"What's wrong Amy? Am I too hot for you?" Karma asks, feigning innocence. I shoot a challenging look at her and she continues, "You know what they say, there is always a hot friend. And well, looking at you," Karma looks me up and down with a sceptical expression. Instead of responding I fake a thoughtful expression before rolling over to effectively pin her down.

"Oh really?" I challenge and she looks up at me with pleading eyes, already knowing what is about to happen.

"No, no , no, please don't Amy," Karma begs but descend upon her and begin tickling her sides, before longing she is squirming beneath me trying to escape my hands. While she is wriggling around I stealthily snake my leg up between hers, I position myself so that my jean clad thigh is pressed against her centre as she continues to squirm.

She damn well notices how close my leg is too because she isn't nearly as worried about escaping the tickling as she is with the friction created by our movements. I ease up on the tickle and notice that there is quite a few times that she "accidently" presses herself against my leg. Stopping my onslaught I brush my thigh against her again under the guise of positioning my legs so that I can straddle her.

"Who's the hottest?" I question her and she quickly answers me, her voice significantly huskier than it was before.

"You are Amy," she murmurs and I grin triumphantly before moving off of her.

"You're damn right," I reply and move over to the drawers containing her clothes.

"Speaking of, it's too hot in her for these clothes. I only brought warm clothes over, do you mind if I borrow something?" I ask, looking over at Karma who appears to be catching her breath.

"Sure," Karma responds softly. After being granted permission I pull my long sleeve shirt over my head and toss it to the floor before stepping out of my jeans. I'm left in just matching black underwear and a lacy bra; I sneak a peek and see Karma's eyes are glued to my exposed skin and I smile to myself before digging through her drawer. I smirk a little when I find a pair of loose shorts and a thin t-shirt that would probably be short on Karma, let alone on my tall frame. Pulling on the t-shirt I find that it fits snugly and is just short enough that it covers my stomach but any slight movement causes it to ride up and reveal skin. Taking my time I bend over a little more than necessary and pull the shorts up over my long legs slowly, clothed once more I turn towards Karma. Her face is looking flushed again and I can see her squeezing her thighs together.

"Much better," I say in a low voice and all she can manage is nodding her head in agreement. Strolling leisurely back over to the bed I lay down beside her again, making sure that she knows just how much of my skin is bare. I hear Karma try to suppress another moan and when she looks up at me I can see her eyes lock onto my lips.

"You know Karma, I lied earlier. When I sent you that text I was already a little closer than you might have thought," I murmur in a low voice due to our close proximity. I watch her frown a little in confusion before realisation sets in and I continue in the same low voice, "I heard quite a bit of your activity,"

Karma's cheeks flame and she starts to move away from me, before she can get too far I catch her by the waist and pull her closer again.

"I also heard you moaning my name," I continue, my voice taking on a huskier edge. At the same time I move my leg in again and brush my thigh against her, she lets out a surprised gasp and looks at my lips once again. I don't give her time to reply before I pull her flush with my body and kiss her, Karma lets out a moan into my mouth and it spurs me on to increase the passion of our kiss.

_**Sorry to stop it there guys, but depending if you all like the story I might be able to write a second part. I'll be sure to add in a little smut too for the next bit. Anyway, enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for Karma to reciprocate my motions and take charge, she manages to move from her position underneath me and flip us so that she is straddling my waist. Once she is situated she ensures that our bodies are once again flush with each other and moves her lips down to my neck. Noticing that the back of her shirt has ridden up I press the advantage and slide my hands up the back of her shirt and drag my nails down her back. I didn't apply enough pressure to break the skin but the delicious moan she lets out tells me that she most definitely felt it. Hoping to spark another reaction like that I move my hands around her waist and up her smooth stomach, as I get closer to her breasts I move my hands back outwards so that only my thumbs brush across her sensitive flesh. Thank God she hadn't gotten the chance to change out her pyjamas, or put a bra on for that matter. The sensation causes her to moan again, this time rolling her hips on top of me. It's my turn to moan and without a second thought I flip her back beneath me and move my thigh between her legs, supplying her with the friction she was searching for. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt I pull it off and over her head, placing kisses along the newly exposed skin. I must hit a particularly sensitive spot because Karma dips her nails into my skin and rolls her hips again. Untangling my hand from her hair I brush my fingers lightly along her skin and descending lower; by the time my finger reach the waistband of her shorts Karma takes a hold of my face and brings my lips to her own. Just as I'm about to slide my fingers down I freeze as the door opens and a voice I know and hate speaks from the doorway.

"Look Karma, I know you said it's over but-," Liam's voice dies out as he takes in the scene before him.

"What are you doing here, Liam? I told you it's over and I meant it," Karma finds her voice and without really thinking about it I move to shield her from his view.

Whether it's my glare or the sudden realization that he really isn't welcome Liam quickly averts his eyes and a look of discomfort and confusion crosses his face. I can feel Karma's body pressed against mine and it sinks in that she is hiding from Liam's gaze. _She really is over him_ I internally breathe a sigh of relief but it's a short reprieve before Fuckface opens his mouth again.

"I know you said it's over but I can't just let what we have end like this. I love you, Karma, I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love but it happened. Do you really want to throw that away for _her_?" Liam has a pleading tone in his voice but he shots me a look of contempt. I move to jump up with every intention of punching him in the face but I feel Karma's small hands on my shoulders, not trying to hold me back, but more for reassurance. That small gesture alone stops me, the fact that Karma's shirt is across the room and I'm the only thing stopping this asshole from getting an eyeful is a contributing factor as well.

"I want you to leave Liam; we never should have been together in the first place. I've finally opened my eyes and realized that, and after all of the trouble you and I have caused the least you can do is show my girlfriend and I some respect and leave when you are clearly not wanted," Karma's voice is calm and confident, never once faltering and it just makes me love her more.

"Karma, please," Liam goes to step forward and my body tenses, ready to intercept him. He must notice because he stops and runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You know what? Forget it, I don't need this," Liam spits out and storms out of the room, slamming the door on his way past. I let out a breath and turn towards Karma, almost expecting her to be upset. When I do look at her though she seems content, I move to retrieve her shirt but she just grabs my arm to keep me seated.

"Thank you for letting me handle that on my own, it can't have been easy for you to sit back and do nothing," Karma's voice is gentle and before I can respond see is closing the gap and kissing me once again. It's different this time though, the kisses aren't fuelled by lust; she's kissing me gently and it's not for show. It's not for anyone else but us, I don't want to do anything to ruin this moment but as she lowers herself back onto the bed she pulls me down with her. Her kisses once again become feverish and her hands begin to roam up and down my body, I'm thankful that we are edging back into what I'm much more comfortable doing. Karma's hands soon find the hem of my shirt and she tugs it up until I pull it the rest of the way off, she makes quick work of my bra as well and the contact of our bare skin causes a wave of pleasure to wash over me. My hand once again begins its journey down but I don't get far before Karma's phone beeps, I pull my hand away and Karma falls back on to the bed.

"For the love of fuck, will the universe please just let me get off," Karma yells in a frustrated voice and I laugh a little at her obvious irritation. After a moment Karma still makes no move to check her phone I lean over and retrieve it from the bedside table.

'_Hi sweetie, the couple's meditation course was delayed until tomorrow so your father and I are going to rent a hotel room for the night. We won't be back until tomorrow night but there is plenty of food and $50 emergency money in the fruit bowl, love you, Mom,' _

"Your parent's meditation thingy got delayed so they won't be back until tomorrow night," I say and look over at Karma who has one arm covering her face.

"Tell them I said 'okay'" Karma replies, waving her free hand noncommittally.

A thought spark's min my mind and before I type back a response I turn to look at Karma again, "I think I have a better idea,"

'_Okay, I'm about to jump in the shower but I'll find something for dinner when I get out. Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow night,'_

Once I send the message I hand it to Karma and she looks at me in confusion, "Why did you tell them I was going to take a shower?"

"Because Miss Ashcroft, you are going to take a shower," I reply and saunter towards the bathroom, pausing to take off the too short shorts and my underwear off.

"It just so happens I am going to take a shower as well," I call playfully over my shoulder but I look and see that Karma has already leapt of the bed and is moving towards me.

_**Want more guys? Let me know, I opened up a whole weekend to mess around with. -Zahli**_


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not at all funny," Karma yells in frustration, banging on the glass shower doors.

"I don't know, I'm having quite a nice time," I respond with a smirk as the water runs door my body.

"For the love of God, open the fucking door, Amy," Karma is getting more and more agitated, her eyes remain fixed to my body though. She shakes the door once again in a feeble attempt to open it, it doesn't budge though. Since I was already naked and Karma had to stop to remove the rest of her clothing before getting in the shower I had decided to take the opportunity to mess with her. I didn't take long to tie the two handles on the shower doors together with the cord from a random sponge looking thing, by the time Karma realized I already had the water on. Suffice to say the look on her face when she saw what I had done was priceless.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," I respond in a cheery voice and run my fingers through my hair as the water cascades down.

"Seriously, it's freaking cold out here," Karma has her arms wrapped around her naked body and it really is a shame that she is covering up.

"Can't cope without my hotness huh?" I send her a teasing smirk and she just glares at me.

Once I've made her suffer enough I untie the cord and lunges for the door, once inside she shuts the door behind her and doesn't hesitate to push me up against the shower wall and kiss me fiercely. Moaning into her mouth I bend down to pick her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around my hips and I turn us until she is pressed against the wall. I pull my lips away from hers and work my way to her neck, placing kisses along her collarbone and when I reach a particular spot I bite gently. It's Karma's turn to moan and as she does she rolls her hips against me and it cause me to push her harder against the wall and I bite harder on the sensitive skin of her neck. Karma moves to whisper in my ear and her hot breath on my neck causes me to shiver,

"Amy, if you don't start fucking me in the next three seconds I swear I'm going to scream, and it won't be the good kind," Karma's voice is husky and I'm quick to respond.

"Oh don't worry babe, I'm make you scream," My voice is equally husky and without another word I untangle her legs from my waist and trail kisses as I slowly make my way down. Once I'm all the way down I kneel and drape Karma's leg over my shoulder to kiss me better access and Karma moans as I begin to relieve the pressure that she has been feeling since I arrived. Without needing to use my fingers I can already tell she's close and I stop my actions for a moment to look at her face. She has her eyes closed and has her head thrown back in bliss,

"Are you ready to scream babe?" I ask in a seductive voice.

"Oh God yes," Karma moans back and I before she realizes what has happen I jump out of the shower and snag a towel on my way past; hurriedly drying myself off I run back into Karma's room.

"Amy!" Karma does indeed scream but it's not the kind she was hoping for.

A seething Karma walks out, drying herself with a towel but she shoots me an angry look but she looks so hot right now I could not care less about her anger.

"Have you had your fun now?" Karma asks as she prowls towards me.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started," I reply as she gets closer.

"Oh fuck it, if I'm not going to get off anytime soon I'm going to make damn sure you do," Karma practically growls as she pushes me back down on the bed and straddles me.

Karma really does not mess around and she has me moaning with just a few well placed kisses, once she is satisfied that she has explain every inch of my chest with her lips and tongue Karma moves down lower. Karma settles in between my legs and goes to work, her tongue alone has me squirming and bucking my hips. Once she slips two fingers into me and begins pumping at a steady pace I know I don't have long. As I get closer and closer I start to worry that she is going to stop short like I did with her but my worries disappear when her tongue changes motions and she changes the speed of her thrusting. Just as I start to tense up she curls her fingers inside of me and hits a spot that has me letting go and screaming her name an instant later. As I come down from my high I feel her place light kisses on her way back up to my body and by the time she reaches my lips I'm right back in it.

"I think it is well and truly your turn," I murmur in her ear and flip us so that she is beneath me.

"Thank fuck," she whispers and I bite down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark before soothing it with my tongue. At the same time and without giving her any warning I slide two fingers into her and she lets out a loud moan while digging her fingernails into my back. Rather than the quick thrusting Karma had treated me with I move my fingers in a torturously slow motion. Karma bucks her hips in an attempt to get me to move faster but I'm having none of it and I use my body to pin her down while still keeping up my own special blend of torture. My lips once again find hers and every now and then I brush my tongue against hers in a way that has her moaning even more. As I bring my lips down to join my fingers I increase the speed and I use my free hand to hold her hips down in place. As much as I love knowing that I can cause her to react like that I'm the one in control right now and I make damn well sure she knows it. It doesn't take long before I can tell she is close once again, I think I may have scarred her a little earlier because she threads her finger in my hair and hold on tight so I can't leave her hanging again. I have no intention of stopping this time though and as her movements become faster I return the favour from earlier and curl my fingers inside her, just like that she falls over the edge and I keep my fingers and mouth going as she comes back down. Karma's chest is still heaving as I move up beside her and she breathlessly whispers, "Whoa,"

"I know," I murmur back with a satisfied smile.

_**There you go guys, I hope that made up for how long I took to update. I usually just roll with it when I'm writing but feel free to give me some ideas for what should happen next. -Zahli**_


	4. Chapter 4

"God, when did you get so heavy?" I mutter as I look down at Karma, who is happily sleeping on top of me and ever so slowly crushing me.

"Hey," Karma immediately looks up at me with annoyance.

"I'm just being honest, and besides, I thought you were asleep," I respond and she glares at me for e second before returning her head to its original position.

"I wasn't asleep, I was listening to your heartbeat," Karma murmurs once she is comfortable again.

"For an hour?" I ask, sceptical that _the_ Karma Ashcroft could stay that still, and that silent for that long.

"Okay, so maybe I was asleep for a little bit. But I've been awake for at least a solid five minutes," Karma replies and I let out a soft chuckle and run my fingers gently up and down her bare back. Karma shivers at my touch and I increase my effort, stretching my wandering further along her side.

"Amy, I'm quite enjoying this little moment we are having here, but if you keep doing that with your hands I may be forced to take drastic measures," Karma lifts her head once more to look at me but this time there is an unmistakable look of desire.

"Oh, drastic measures you say? We wouldn't want that now would we?" I respond in an overly dramatic tone and bring both hands down to hold her waist. With little effort I pull her far enough up my body to gain access to her neck and I press my lips down gently.

Karma shivers again as she digs her nails into my shoulders, "It would be very bad if you had to resort to drastic measures," I murmur into her neck. Without further warning Karma pushes herself back down my body and straddles my hips, it's my turn to shiver when she rolls her hips and the sensations of her bare skin and mine hit me hard. Karma brings her lips down to mine and even though her movements are purely driven by lust at the moment, her kiss is slow and it just reinforces the fact that this isn't just a hook up, it means more. I still need to be sure though, I need to make sure this means as much to her as it does to me.

"Karma," I push her away gently and she looks at me in confusion.

"I need to know, this isn't just a onetime hook up that you are just going to sweep under the rug and ignore later is it?" I say everything in a rush so that I don't have time to question myself.

Karma has a small smile on her face as she looks at me, "Amy, I stood in the cold, butt naked, and watched while you had a gloriously warm shower, do you really think I would have put up with that if this was just a meaningless fling?"

"Right, so this is for realsies?" I ask, taking on a lighter tone.

"For realsies," Karma agrees and closes the distance between us again.

"Well in that case," I smirk and grab her waist once again before flipping her underneath me.

Karma lets out a quiet gasp when I drop my weight just enough to press my entire body against hers; I place a light kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck. Placing slow, deliberate kisses down her neck, I move to her shoulder and down her arm before backtracking and repeating the process with her other side. Karma lets out slight moans when I hit certain spots and I file them into memory before moving my kisses down to her torso. I'm taking my sweet time with things but Karma doesn't seem to mind too much and shivers when my lips ghost over a few more particularly sensitive spots. By the time I reach her thighs I have covered most of her body and I continue my exploration up along her inner thigh before moving over to the other one. I think Karma is expecting me to finally get down to business but instead of bringing my lips to her centre I bring them back up towards her lips.

Karma releases a disappointed sort of noise but as I settle my lips on hers once more I bring my hand up to run lightly along the inside of her thigh and she quickly becomes interested once more. Without being too forceful I coax her to open her mouth and as our tongues meets I bring my hand to work on her centre. Karma moans into my mouth as I deepen the kiss and slowly ease a finger into her, before moving in a slow pumping rhythm.

The heat of the kiss becomes more intense and Karma rolls leans her head back and moans, "More,"

I'm happy to oblige and ease another finger in her before bringing my lips down to her shoulder and biting one of her sensitive spots. Karma's moans increase in frequency and her breathing becomes laboured so I know she is close; pulling my lips away from her neck and turn my attention to her breasts, applying the right amount of pressure in the right places. Karma is nearing the edge and she lets out a husky whisper, "Oh God Amy, I love you,"

I don't stop my motions to reciprocate her words, my very motions communicate clearly that I feel the same way and as I feel her muscles tense I give once last thrust and curl my fingers right before she lets go.

As Karma comes down from her high I kiss my way back up to her lips, taking note of the marks that my lips and teeth left on her skin. Karma's chest is heaving as I roll off of her bring her into my arms, I can tell that she is exhausted and right before she dozes off I lean do to whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Karma."

_**Hey guys, it's been quite a while for this short and this one is a little bit short but oh well, it's an update. I've been so slack lately but I finally forced myself to finish a chapter. Sorry if this was a bit too fluffy, I didn't think we needed a whole lot of smut for this chapter. Anywho enjoy, -Zahli**_


End file.
